journeys_magnificentfandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Velhiri
"Hello there, gorgeous. Looks like you have good taste in literature.” William "Billy" Velhiri was a well-known socialite and businessman approximately 400 years ago. He was also well known for being the father of Zephi Velhiri, a tiefling and socialite in her own right. Billy was a businessman in many different respects, starting several businesses, buying others, and at one point was a musician. Zephi went on a search for something valuable with Jacob Willsworth, who swore to Billy that he wouldn't come up empty-handed. There is reason to believe that Billy is not from Zamana, or at least has contacts outside of Zamana. Early Life Billy Velhiri was born on Keller to two working-class human parents. He had an aptitude for arcane technology and was quickly accepted to the Prime Institute, however, he left the school early after "whizzing through" high-level evocation courses, in favor of starting his own business, Marvelous Magitech. Marvelous Magitech We are not entirely sure at this point what Marvelous Magitech produced. This was Billy's first company and independent business venture and it was a massive success. Following this success, Billy left the company to pursue other ventures; notably, becoming a rockstar and fashion icon for some time. However, the company could not last long without his leadership-- BIlly decided to buy back Marvelous Magitech, regain leadership, and begin purchasing a number of other businesses and other assets, including the Starship Crismon. It wasn't long before Billy's intuitive knack for business, his skill with the arcane, and his charm left him as one of the most influential people in the entire DSK, as well as in the Open Territories. We can presume up until this point he was a bachelor which definitely helped. During this period he began writing his autobiography, The Dashing and Dastardly: An Autobiography by Billy Velhiri seemingly aware that he was destined to be famous. He continued writing throughout his life. Fascination with the Haladesh Billy had a deep interest in a portion of Haladesh space known as the 9 Rings. He lobbied tirelessly until the DSK would vouch for a pass of diplomatic immunity to allow him to pass under heavy HaladeIshian guard to the 9 Rings. It should be noted that at this point in history, The 1000 Year War was likely in its 5th century, and in the coming century the Haladesh would have control over 2/3rds of Zamanian space; in short, this was likely a big risk for the DSK, and they would have had to trust Billy immensely in order to approve it. After an period of lobbying the length of which is unknown, Billy secured his pass and set off for the Haladesh. Post-Journey & Zephi's Birth Not much, if anything, is known about Billy's time in the Haladesh. In his autobiography, this period was referred to simply with a glossy picture of Billy with a finger to his lips. It is currently unknown to the party whether Zephi was born in the Haladesh and brought back to the DSK, or whether she was born in the DSK. Regardless, shortly after his return from the Haladesh, Billy's daughter Zephi Velhiri was introduced to society. Her mother's identity was never released to the public, though it is likely she was a tiefling due to Zephi's appearance. Zephi and Billy were a powerful team, and together the two brought the business and glamour world of most of Zamana to its knees. They were indescribably close and seemed to plan nearly everything together. Disappearance Not long after Zephi left for parts unknown, Billy seems to have gone mad with the stress of being without his daughter. The continuation of his autobiography became strained and, after submitting it to his publisher, left as mysteriously as Zephi had. Much like his daughter, after this he was never seen nor heard from again. It is possible to surmise that Billy took the Starship Crimson, which went missing in 11472, to go and search for her. The Starship Crimson was last seen in the Open Territories, with no crew. Important note. We don't know what kind of music he played or what type of fashion he was into but he's a Velhiri so i'm just gonna go out here on a limb and say this motherfucker had IMPECCABLE taste. Like holy god can you imagine???? christ on a cracker i wanna DRAWCategory:History Category:Allies